Candy Grams
by Alexandri
Summary: Blaise uses candy hearts to give Hermione a very special message.


Title: Candy Grams  
Author: Alexandri  
Pairing: Blaise/Hermione  
Rating: PG-13/R though it's not really racy  
A/N: Originally written in February 2005 before Blaise's ethnicity was canonically established. Hence, in this story he is Italian, the then-popular characterization of Blaise. Also, _bella_ means beauty or beautiful one and _cara_ means dear or dear one in Italian.  
Summary: Blaise uses candy hearts to give Hermione a very special message.

Raising her arms above her head, Hermione moaned as she arched in a full-body stretch. A warm, appreciative male chuckle accompanied her movements and, with a smile, she turned toward the source. "Good morning," she purred.

"Good morning," Blaise answered, trailing his fingertips over her stomach. "It's about time you woke up."

The color drained from her face as she glanced at the clock and realized she was late for work. Blaise wrapped an arm around her waist, preventing her from getting out of bed, and she slapped furiously at his arm.

"Relax," he told her. "I sent an owl informing your boss that you wouldn't be able to come in today."

"She's going to notice that I'm not the least bit ill when I go in tomorrow," she protested even as she settled against the pillows again.

"Silly woman," Blaise teased as he brushed a kiss across her lips. "Never be specific when skipping work, especially if you're lying."

Her smile undermined her glare. "I should have expected such a philosophy from a Slytherin."

He shrugged and sat up. "I have a surprise for you," he said as he turned away from her.

"What is it?" She sat up, too, and tried to see around him.

Blaise leaned back against their headboard and opened his hand. A box of candy hearts lay in his palm. "Happy Valentine's Day, cara."

"You remembered," she exclaimed, reaching for the box.

"Ah, ah, ah," he admonished, moving the box out of her reach. "Hold out your hands."

"All right."

Blaise opened the box, poured some candy out and carefully chose three. He laid them in her hand with great precision.

I. Like. You.

"Well, I should hope so," she said, adjusting the sheet over her bare chest.

"You can eat them now," he laughed. Hermione did as instructed. "Hands, please?"

She held them out again and waited for the next candy message.

I. Want. You.

"That's more like it." She popped the sweets in her mouth. "You know, they usually say things like Be Mine."

"I like to be different," he said with a wink, motioning for her hands again.

This time the message said: I'm. In. Love. With. You.

Hermione melted and leaned against the headboard for support. "And I'm in love with you, Blaise Zabini," she whispered and brushed a soft, lingering kiss on his full lips.

When she finally pulled back, he murmured, "As much as I love your kisses, you're slowing up the process, Miss Granger."

Laughing, giddy joy spreading through her, she put the candy in her mouth and chewed.

"Close your eyes."

She did as she was told. He placed three items in her outstretched hands and waited until she'd swallowed before telling her to open her eyes. What she saw made her jaw drop. In her left hand lay two hearts, which said "Marry Me" and, in her right, an antique engagement ring. Hermione raised awed eyes to Blaise's stunning sapphire ones.

"It was my grandmother's," he said quietly, his eyes boring into hers. "Now it's yours if you'll have me."

Eyes flooding with tears, Hermione popped the two hearts into her mouth and held out her hand. Blaise picked up the ring and started to slip it on her finger only to stop. "That was a yes, wasn't . . ."

"Blaise Zabini, if you don't put that ring on my finger, I swear I will not be held accountable for what I do to you," she cried.

He grinned but continued to stare at her with serious eyes. "Be sure, bella. Once this ring is on your finger, that's it. You're mine and I'm yours. Irrevocably."

Hermione slipped the ring on her finger and straddled Blaise's lap. "I'm going to hold you to that," she whispered before claiming his mouth. Groaning, he rolled her onto her back and was poised to enter her when she tore her mouth from his. "Blaise?"

"Yes, love?" he ground out.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and raised her hips to meet his. He moaned as he sank into her. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
